The present invention relates to a rotor and a motor.
As a rotor used in a motor, a rotor with a Randell-type structure using a so-called permanent magnet field system is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. H5-43749), that includes combined rotor cores, each having a plurality of hook-shaped poles in a circumferential direction. A field magnet is arranged between the rotor cores to cause the hook-shaped poles to function alternately different in their magnetic poles.
In a motor that employs the above rotor, an output improvement is desired, while it is also desired to suppress the number of required components.
Further, in the rotor with the Randell-type structure using the permanent magnet field system, in order to achieve high output of the motor, rectifying magnets for rectifying magnetic paths are arranged between the plurality of hook-shaped poles that is arranged alternately in a circumferential direction. The rectifying magnets are also called interpolar magnets and are provided between respective poles. However, another rectifying magnet is required to be provided on a back surface side of each of the hook-shaped poles (at a surface facing a rotational axis in a radial direction). This increases the number of the rectifying magnets coupled to a single rotor. This requires time and labor for the coupling and increases costs.